theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Teevee
Teevee is a playable character in SMSB. He is a joke character and has a stupid moveset. However, he isn't a bad character in SMSB. All of his attacks are based on false edits and characters on this wiki made by Kidsy128. Moveset Jab attack-Teevee attacks the player with a sharpie. 2% (He attacks with a sharpie because of how Kidsy128 has a really bad habit of changing personalities of characters without permission.) Dash Attack-Kirby Appears. (even if he's playing) He will either hit Teevee for 20% or throw him forward. Anyone who touches Teevee will take 10%. (This is based on a false edit by Kidsy128 of how Kirby is either a jerk or a friend instead of the usual info.) Smash Attacks-Teevee throws Tehveh at the opponet. He throws him forward for the side smash, and up for the up smash. 24% Down Smash-Teevee asks you for your password. The opponet knows how to use the internet and punches teevee, who reflects the attack back. 20% Grab-Hydra (A snake, not the star) comes in and eats the opponet. Pummel-Hydra chews. 2% Throw-Hydra spits out the player. 8% to the opponet, 10% if someone hits the opponet. He spits out the opponet depending on which direction you throw. Netural Air-The Hohow Bird attacks anyone by Teevee. Then Dyna Blade comes in as the Hohow Bird's deleted page says that Dyna Blade is a ripoff of the Hohow Bird and tramples the hohow bird downwards hurting anybody who hits the hohow bird. 6% Hohow Bird attack, 20% contact with the hohow bird Forward/Back Air-Momomo throws Mail forwards/backwards Up Air-Hydreigon appears and will either eat his rival (in this case a Salamence because Kidsy never said who his rival was) or his EXP bar. If he eats his rival it will heal Teevee and damage everyone for 10%. If he eats his EXP bar Teevee takes 20% in damage. Down Air-Cloudass will strike Teevee with a Lightning Bolt, which launches him downwards until he hits the stage (or falls) 10% hitting Teevee. 50% hitting Cloudass's lightning bolt. This is a great attack if there is an opponet above Cloudass and below Teevee. Netural Special-QQQ from F Zero comes and shoots Teevee with a laser cannon. Teevee is launched forward. Anyone who touches Teevee while he is doing this takes 10% of damage. Side Special-A Latias comes soaring by and Quiox runs into Teevee and Teevee explodes. 15% Up Special-Teevee rides on flygon upwards. However, like ROB's up special, Flygon eventually runs out of batteries and crashes. The explosion does 20% Down Special-Leila will either give Teevee tofu, which heals him by 20%, or student loans, which damage him by 20% Final Smash-Poyo Ride comes and deletes his article. Teevee gets so angry that he eats the stage and everybody falls. Poyo Ride redraws the stage. Everybody loses 1 life. Origin A user named Kidsy128 used to be on the GKAR wiki. (He's been blocked) He made characters without permission as well as other things. (COUGH CHANGING ARTICLES COUGH) One in particular was known as Teevee. He was commonly regarded as the stupidest of all of Kidsy's characters by Poyo and his cousin. First of all the name when pronounced is literally TV, which is what he's based on. He also had a poorly drawn counterpart named Tehveh. Because reasons. Gallery Teevee when his article gets deleted..jpg|Teevee after his article gets deleted. Teevee in a comic.jpg|Teevee in a comic TEEVEEE.jpg|Teevee meets Tehveh Related Articles Vandalism Archive Category:SMSB Category:GKAR